The doublecrosser who doublecrossed me
by The Keeper of secrets
Summary: *Fictlet* Lily, James and Sirius play a prank in which Lily is caught. Sirius figures out she was set up and finds the culprit. A funny plot twist told in Sirius's POV. R+R!


The Doublecrosser who Doublecrossed me  
by: The Keeper of secrets  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine except for the plot.  
  
Lily is among the strangest, most complex beings that walk the planet other than serial killers, my friends and Voldemort.  
  
Lily, who happens to be one of my two best friends, is the living image of a perfect high class girl. However, along with her copy of The Standard book of Spells year 6 and 60 dollar Armani perfume, she carries a small stash of interestingly illegal (at school) items in her black bag. Oh, you know, a few dung bombs, a wand, a magical wire cutter and a roll of extra strong spellotape; nothing too strange. Well, my other best friend James carries even stranger things, he has the an invisibility cloak and a useful piece of parchment we like to call The Marauder's map. I, Sirius Black, carefully conceal the plans in my folder.   
  
Yes, we are a trio of master pranksters (actually a quintetto but Remus was sick and Peter was at the hospital wing at the moment), and until 2 weeks ago we had never been caught. So that is how I found myself crouching beside the magical control box at 5:30 am at school, trying to magically modify the school bells so they would ring five minutes earlier than they were supposed to when class ended and five minutes later when class began. If you happened to walk by at that precise moment, you would probably laugh at the sight. There we were, two boys (one with black, messy hair and the other with his hair gelled in a very stylish hairstyle) and a red haired girl, crouched in the dark, fiddling with funny colored magical wires.  
  
Finally James hexed the last magical wire and snapped the control box shut. We all stood up and wiped the dust off our hands. It was dawn and now only the aging school walls would know our secret. We crossed the school grounds as stealthily as we could, trying to avoid peeves and Filch (the caretaker), and went into a small forgotten shack room at the edge of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's hut. There, we dumped our tools in a dusty carton box which was had "BERTIE BOTT'S ALL FLAVORD BEANS" stamped on both sides. We looked at each other in silence. James was the first to speak."Okay. We did it. Now I got to go the library, I need to finish that essay on the Goblin Revolts." Lily and I nodded; we would just hang around until school started. James gave us a quick wave of goodbye and walked out into the half-dark sky.  
  
The day went on uneventful (well, if you call flunking a Transfiguration test uneventful) until a chilling announcement echoes throughout the school at exactly 10:34 am.  
"Would Miss Lily Evans please report to the Headmaster's office?"  
I froze. Had they caught us? Probably not, otherwise they would also call James and me. Though at the time it would be wise to find out why Lily was called. That's when my problems began.  
  
I caught up with Lily during break at 11:04 am. Her face was dark when she saw me, when I asked what happened; she simply pulled me into a nearby classroom so we could talk.   
"Someone told on me."  
"WHAT???!!!" I was in complete shock. Had anyone been stalking us this morning?   
"Yeah. That was my reaction at first too. Not only that, someone stole my purse and left it at the scene of crime with the wire cutter. Now I have one month worth of detention."  
My head began to spin. Someone had set Lily up, someone could set me up, or James for that matter. But what if…  
Then it dawned on me. I fumbled with the door, trying to get out.  
"Where in the wonky world are you going Sirius?" Lily was clearly puzzled at my sudden urge to get out.  
"I think I know who told on you." Just then, the door opened and I darted out in search of the traitor.  
  
I managed to track him down just when lunch began. I managed to stop him before he ran away. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the lockers. I held his shirt collar tight with one hand and had the other poised to deliver a punch.  
"James, you sleazy, no good, double crossing rat! I should send you by boat to Ecuador, turn you into the Shuar tribe and have them turn your head into a sanza used as a living room decoration for what you did to Lily!"  
I was simply furious at him, I was literally sprouting steam.   
"Actually, I think the Huaorani make the san-"  
"I DON'T CARE WHO MAKES THEM! Why did you do it? Are you going to turn me in too?" I roared.  
"No. But I have my reasons for doing what I did."  
"Now, really? What about the confidentiality pact?" I smirked at him. He couldn't worm his way out of this one.  
"We didn't perform it this time."  
I glared at him. If looks could kill the only thing left from him would be a small pile of dust and a wisp of smoke. I just grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway to the principal's office.  
  
On the way I made him swear he would turn himself in to erase Lily's name from the black list. He said he would do it only if I turned myself in too, and being the devoted friend I am, I agreed. So when we were called in, I talked first.  
"Dumbledor sir, I am to blame for the rewiring of the school bells. Look, I have the plans of the wiring."  
I took out the sheets I had the plans on and showed them to him. He sighed and shook his head.  
"I am sorry to hear Miss Evans had an accomplice, I have no choice but to put you in detention too Mr. Bla-"  
"No! It isn't Lily's fault!"  
Dubledor looked at me suspiciously. But he had a funny glint in his eye. I could alost swear he knew what I was up to.  
"Then how do you explain her purse and the wire cutter in it?"  
I bit my lip. Oh god. I looked at James who smirked. Why wasn't he helping?!  
"I, er-uhm, I uh, stole it, and er, used it as a bag to carry the wire cutter. Yeah. I stole it yesterday, she didn't notice it."  
"Yeah. I saw Sirius steal it. I also him rewiring the school bells this morning."  
I was dumbstruck, speechless. That no good sleazebag had double crossed me too!  
"Really Mr. Potter? I was told by an anonymous letter it was Lily Evans. You seem to testify otherwise."  
"Honestly Dubledore, I wouldn't trust an anonymous letter."  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled. He knew what James was up to, I wish I did.  
"Yes Mr. Potter, you are right. You are dismissed. I need to talk to Mr. Black to arrange his detention."  
I glared at him as he walked out. For my little charade to get James to justice, I had ended up with 1 month worth of detention and a huge urge to brutally murder James on the spot.  
  
To make things worse, I walked out and witnessed the most repulsive, horrendous, traumatizing thing I have ever seen. I swear, what I saw will traumatize me for the rest of my life. I saw Lily and James kissing. I wanted to throw up, yell at them and be happy for them at the same time. So I just ran out of there as fast as my legs could carry me.  
  
So that's how I ended up here, in the detention room, thinking about the double crossers that double crossed me. It turns out James had turned Lily in so he would later play hero and turn himself in instead of her. Then he planned to ask her to be his girlfriend. But lovely, old me messed up his brilliant plans so he turned me in and asked Lily out anyways. Bloody James. He later apologized of course. Amazingly, they're still my best friends and we're planning a new prank to carry out as soon as I leave detention. Life just works in the strangest of ways, we teenagers never understand.  
  
A/N: I hope you like the story. I originally wrote it as an english assignment (it wasn't written as a fanfiction) but I thought it would be really great if it was a fanfiction. Please review!  
  
A/N: A sanza is a shrunken head. Some tribes in the amazon jungle used to chop off their enemie's heads and shrink them. They could also sew their mouths and eyes so their sould couldn't escape, or to put it in a more accurate way, so their evil wouldn't spread. The Shuar and the Huaorani are both tribes that still live in the ecuadorian amazon jungle. 


End file.
